conflictserieswikifandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Foley
Corporal Paul "Eagle eye" Foley is one of the main characters of the Conflict series. He appears in Conflict: Desert Storm, Conflict: Desert Storm II, Conflict: Global Terror and Conflict: Denied Ops. His primary duty is team's marksman and medic. Biography Paul Foley was born on April 18th, 1970 in Jacksonville, Alabama, United States. As a young man he served in the United States Army's 3rd Infantry Division and later the United States Army Rangers. At some point he either joined or was reassigned to the 1st Special Forces Operation Detachment-Delta (1st S.F.O.D.-D.), more commonly known as 'Delta force'. Early on during the First Persian Gulf War, Foley was reassigned to a squad commanded by sergeant John Bradley after Bradley rescued him when he was captured while trying to destroy an enemy bridge. Along with sergeant John Bradley, corporal Mick Connors and corporal David Jones, Foley participated in many key operations that led to allied victory. Years later when he was 36 years of age, the old team reformed into 'Red team', an elite counterterrorist squad. During a mission in Colombia, Foley is missing in action. However, Central intelligence agency operatives eventually rescued him during Conflict: Denied Ops. It is unknown if he returned to the United states or not but for the meantime he was replaced by corporal Carrie Sherman. Appearance Foley is tall and thin, the perfect physique for his role as a sniper. In his most recent appearances he is shown to have a slightly chubby face. During the prisoner of war missions, it can be seen that he has a black buzz cut. His most distinguishable feature is his hat: a boonie that he wears in all of his appearances. Personality Foley is shown to usually be quiet, even more so than Jones. He has a acute eye for detail, and will usually spot a enemy before the rest of the team. He does not like staying out in the open, preferring high ground. He is perhaps the most serious and focused next to Bradley, although Foley does occasionally take jabs at Connors' aggressive nature. He is also shown to be quite tough, not breaking despite being tortured or captured, an important quality as a special forces operator. He guards his team mates closely, and trusts them with his life. As a result, the team are very close. Skills & weaponry Foley utilizes several types of sniper rifles, including the M82, L96A1 and WA2000 compact sniper rifle, all of which he excels at. He is also shown in all games to use the Beretta 92 pistol, usually not suppressed. Sniper rifles: *PSG-1 *Barret 50. Cal. *L96A1 *WA2000 *SVD Dragunov (in the CDSII mission ''Chemical warfare)'' Pistols: *Beretta 92 *Makarov PM (in the CDSII mission ''Chemical warfare)'' Rocket launchers: *M72 LAW (in the CDS mission ''Crash & burn)'' Replacements In Conflict: Desert Storm, if the original operator is killed in action, he can be replaced by another operator. The successors are: *James Truss *Jonathan Sween *Eric Grink (misspelled as "Grinke") *Erol Griffin (misspelled as ''Griffen)'' *David Dunning *Robert Avery *Lee Rollins *Guy Cannell *David Cook *Gerry Kentley (misspelled as ''Kentli)'' *Michael Davis (available only via DEBUG) Note: These are rookie operators and possesses skills far inferior to Foley. Voice actors * 'Conflict: Desert storm: '''Youssef Kerkour (U.S.), John Langford (U.K.) * '''Conflict: Desert storm II: '''Youssef Kerkour (U.S.), John Langford (U.K.) Trivia *In the mission ''1st air cavalry, in Conflict: Vietnam, there is a soldier named Private Foley. Considering the time frame he may be his uncle, father or just an easter egg. *Foley has appeared in four out of the five Conflict games, a record which he exclusively holds but in Conflict: Denied Ops he is an unplayable character. *Foley replaces Jones as the team medic in Conflict: Global Terror for unknown reasons. Referances 1. http://www.dignews.com/platforms/xbox/xbox-features/terror-diary-feature/ Category:Characters Category:Conflict: Desert Storm Category:Conflict: Desert Storm II Category:Conflict: Desert Storm Characters Category:Conflict: Desert Storm II Characters Category:Conflict: Global Storm Category:Conflict: Global Storm Characters Category:Playable Category:NPCs Category:Conflict: Denied Ops Category:Conflict: Denied Ops Characters